


watch as the storm goes through and I need you

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Love Thy Goalie [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cats, Cooking, Established Relationship, Facetime, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Actors/Actresses, Mentions of songs, Singing, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: Freddie opened his mouth to speak to Soupy again but the words died in his throat when Soupy started singing.I've been a walking heartacheI've made a mess of meThe person that I've been latelyAin't who I wanna beBut you stay here right beside meWatch as the storm goes throughAnd I need youLeaning down, Soupy kissed Keola on her crown and scratched her nape. Another round of soft purring filtered through the speakers on Freddie’s phone. Freddie felt a full-body warmth encase him and he turned to check on the pasta. Scooping a noodle out, he taste-tested the malleability of it. Finding it to be still a little crunchy for his liking, he decided to let it cook for a little longer.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Jack Campbell
Series: Love Thy Goalie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	watch as the storm goes through and I need you

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing Tumblr for prompts and came across one that mentioned something about one person witnessing the other singing to their cat. There are only two players that I can think off the top of my head that have cats (Soupy and Naz), meaning I decided to go the route of Soupy because I would have no idea who to ship Naz with on the Avalanche.
> 
> I decided to do another rarepair to challenge myself. I hope you guys like my choice!
> 
> Fun fact: The game I vaguely mention was played on my birthday!!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. I mean absolutely no harm in writing this. It's simply for fun.
> 
> Title from "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton.

Freddie was splayed on the couch, watching a Danish action movie on his laptop. The actor playing the antagonist, Mads Mikkelsen, was running from the actress playing the protagonist, Sidse Babett Knudsen, shooting toward her with a handgun. Freddie would give Knudsen credit; she was holding her own against the much larger and stronger Mikkelsen, even while he had the gun.

Halfway down the hallway, she caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. Freddie blinked in surprise. Knudsen was a lot smaller than Mikkelsen and she had tackled him like it was nothing. The two scuffled on the ground, trying to overpower the other to get control of the gun Mikkelsen had. When Knudsen came out victorious, Freddie did a silent cheer; he was proud of her for being able to hold her own. Knudsen stood and placed her foot square in the middle of Mikkelsen’s chest, pointing the gun between his eyeballs. Mikkelsen raised his arms in defeat, mumbling something that sounded like ‘ _dum tæve_ ’. Knudsen’s face contorted into an ugly smirk as she moved her foot and stomped on Mikkelsen’s crotch. Mikkelsen caved in on himself, hissing in pain. Not giving him time to wallow, Knudsen dragged Mikkelsen from the floor and ushered him down the hallway in the direction they had run from.

Freddie smiled at the sheer strength Knudsen had over Mikkelsen. She was a lot smaller than him and she was the one in charge. He was proud of her for not letting the man in this situation dictate the outcome; he felt more action movies needed strong female leads like her.

When the movie was over, Freddie had the intention of selecting another movie. His stomach, however, had other ideas. It started grumbling as loudly as the Leafs goal horn. Sighing, Freddie moved his laptop onto the coffee table, wiggled out from under his blankets, and walked into the kitchen.

Scouring the cupboards, he managed to find some pasta and pesto sauce. Humming with satisfaction, he pulled out a pot and filled it with water. As he turned on the stove, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Quirking his head, he pulled it out. Noticing it was a FaceTime request from Soupy, he gladly accepted it.

“Soupy, hey,” Freddie said cheerfully as soon as the call connected.

No response came from the other end of the line. Freddie tilted his head in confusion. Shaking his head dismissively, he placed his phone on the counter. He placed the pot on the burner and added some salt to the water to prevent the pasta from sticking before turning back to his phone.

“Jack? Are you there?” Freddie tried again, louder this time in case Soupy didn’t hear him before.

There was no response again. Sighing, Freddie hovered his finger over the end call button for a moment debating whether to hang up.

As he was about to hit the end call button, Soupy came into the frame with his cat, Keola. Freddie smiled and retracted his finger from the screen. He turned to the stove and placed the pasta in the boiling water. He stirred it once before looking back at his phone screen.

Keola was laying on his chest curled in a ball. Freddie felt his heart tighten as he watched Soupy scratch her behind the ears. A soft purring filtered through the phone speakers, causing Freddie’s chest to blossom with fondness and warmth.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak to Soupy again but the words died in his throat when Soupy started singing.

_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be  
But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you _

Leaning down, Soupy kissed Keola on her crown and scratched her nape. Another round of soft purring filtered through the speakers on Freddie’s phone. Freddie felt a full-body warmth encase him and he turned to check on the pasta. Scooping a noodle out, he taste-tested the malleability of it. Finding it to be still a little crunchy for his liking, he decided to let it cook for a little longer.

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you _

_There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you, yeah _

Keola purred contently, tail flapping twice against Soupy’s sternum. With a contented smile, Freddie gripped the counter. He couldn’t believe that he had been lucky enough to land Soupy as a boyfriend; he was everything Freddie could ever want.

On the screen, Soupy scratched Keola behind her ears again; she responded positively, purring loudly. Freddie hadn’t been paying attention to the stove, as such, the pot boiled over.

“ _S_ _øn af en tæve,_ ” Freddie cursed, quickly turning the burner off.

”Freddie?” Soupy’s voice filtered through the speakers; he sounded confused. ”Where did you come from?”

Taking the pot from the stove, Freddie responded without looking at the phone. ”You called me fifteen minutes ago.” Pouring some pesto sauce into the pot, Freddie stirred it. When he was satisfied with the mixture, he dished himself some pasta, taking a bite while he waited for Soupy to respond.

A blush crept across Soupy’s face as he ducked his face behind Keola. ”You… you saw me sing to Keola?”

Soupy looked at Freddie, blush and nerves still prevalent on his face. Freddie nodded instead of verbally responding because he had a mouthful of pasta. Soupy bit his bottom lip, chewing it nervously.

”How did I do?”

Swallowing the pasta, Freddie smiled. ”You did fine, babe. Keola seemed to enjoy it.” Freddie placed the bowl on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. ”I enjoyed it too.”

Soupy beamed, running a hand through his hair. ”Thank you, Freddie.”

”You’re welcome, Soupy.”

Scratching Keola’s back, she purred loudly. Freddie smiled as he grabbed the bowl again. He took another bite of pasta as Soupy pressed a kiss to Keola’s forehead. Soupy looked at Freddie, a sheepish smile on his face.

”I have a surprise for you, now that I’m on the line with you,” Soupy said, nervously running a hand down the back of his neck.

Freddie quirked his eyebrow, smiling softly. ”What would that be?” He responded after swallowing the pasta he had been chewing.

Clearing his throat, Soupy began singing again.

_Kvinde min, jeg elsker dig  
Og jeg ved, du elsker mig  
Og hvad der så end sker  
Åh, la' det ske, for jeg er din  
Og selvom vi har skændtes tit  
Og du har grædt og lidt  
Når det har været slemt  
Så glem det nu, for jeg er din  
  
Åh, jeg har huslet  
Og spillet tosset  
Og jeg har snydt dig, ja, og skammet mig  
Og stjålet af din kærlighed - du ved besked  
Åh ja  
Åh ja  
Wowwa og bababiliåh _

Freddie nearly dropped his bowl. Not only had Soupy sang the first two verses of one of his favourite songs, but he had also sung the first two verses of one of his favourite _Danish_ songs. The more remarkable thing was he had done a near-perfect job. Placing the bowl on the counter, Freddie gripped the counter a second time.

“Jack...” Freddie trailed off, voice marred by the threat of tears.

Soupy smiled fondly, eyes full of warmth as he looked at Freddie. “What did you think?”

“I...” Freddie’s voice caught in his throat. He swallowed thickly, coughing briefly to try to dislodge the imaginary blockage. When he felt composed enough, he attempted speaking again. “I loved it. Thank you.” Bringing his hand up, Freddie wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve. “How did you manage to sing it near perfect?”

Soupy chuckled. “I sequestered Bødker when we played Ottawa on February 15th, asked for his number, and FaceTimed him a lot for Danish lessons.”

“I love you, Jack.”

Freddie tilted his head at the expression on Soupy’s face. It was something of pure shock. It was then that Freddie registered what he had said.

“I’m...” Freddie felt tears more violently prickling the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.”

“You know,” Soupy started, expression changing from shocked to fond, “you’re dense sometimes.”

“Hmm?” Freddie mumbled, wiping tears from his eyes with both sweater sleeves.

“I asked another Danish player to help me learn Danish because I wanted to sing you your favourite song,” Soupy paused, shaking his head, “what I’m trying to say is I love you too, Frederik, you goofball.”

Freddie’s expression eased into a smile. The tears began to subside, leaving Freddie’s face shiny with their remnants. He wiped them away, looking at Soupy happily.

At that moment, Keola jumped from Soupy’s chest. She lunged at the phone and nuzzled against it. Freddie felt his heart melt. Even though he couldn’t see Soupy, Freddie heard him exhale contently.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Freddie said, leaning closer to the camera. When Keola saw a better image of Freddie’s face, she meowed and purred loudly. “Yeah? You miss me?”

Soupy chuckled. “My girl misses her second dad.”

Freddie felt a fondness spread through him. Spending his life after hockey as the second dad to Soupy’s cats is something he could see himself doing. Spending his life after hockey doing _anything_ with Soupy is something he could see himself doing. As long as he was with Soupy, his life would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> dum tæve - Stupid bitch  
> Søn af en tæve - Son of a bitch
> 
> Look. Mads Mikkelsen is literally the only Danish actor I know. I had to Google a Danish actress so the scene wasn't just "Mikkelsen and the protagonist". 
> 
> I have no idea what the translation of the song is, and frankly, I don't trust Google Translate enough to have it translate it. I'll include the name of the song if you want to look for yourself. It might be more reliable to find an actual website than to use Google tbh. 
> 
> Kvinde Min - Gasolin'


End file.
